2012-12-25 - Domino Masks
Lian, Mia, and Roy were putting some finishing touches on the tree, though it has been decorated off and on by different Titans throughout the last two weeks. Currently, Roy is behind the tree, after Lian demanded that not only the front of the tree, but the back be decorated as well! The tree is honestly huge, reaching the tall ceiling with it's pointed star at the top, and spanning out wide. Cyborg had to carry it in! Lian is currently tired of decorating, leaving Mia and her daddy to finish it up to her specifications. Instead, she is eating popcorn while watching Toon Titan reruns. Mia is out in the open, having shoved the last box of bulbs to the back for Roy to grab, heading back to the couch to hang with Lian. Kara Zor-El comes up into the common room tiredly. It takes a lot to get a Kryptonian tired, and you'd think on Christmas there wouldn't be a lot of crime and trouble during this time of year in at least part of the world. But oddly enough, there's all sorts of trouble still. That terrorist hostage thing in France, the nuclear sub that hit an iceberg and needed help before all hands aboard died, the robot gorilla army that Monsieur Mallah built as a present for The Brain that she had to stop. Not to mention a lot of the normal muggings, bank robberies, people falling out of buildings, people jumping off bridges, plus angry mobs at stores - some of them really go nuts and bring guns nowadays. So much for this Christmas thing. Plus she still has to get to Clark and the Kent's house for Clark's parents' 'Christmas caroling' - apparently you go around to different houses and sing to people. Christmas is weird. She heads into the common room, not even wanting to focus on one more surprise of people jumping out and trying to attack her, at least for today. She actually might take a nap or something in fact before heading out to Smallville, yawning a bit as she heads into the Common Room. Lian actually looks up first, as if sensing Kara. She squeals, popcorn going flying! "Supergirl! Supergirl!" She certainly sounds happy to see Kara. "I got you a present! You can't open it till tomorrow though," as if sounding very knowledgeable about the topic. Roy freezes behind the tree in his motions. He blinks. A present for Kara...she was insanely hard to buy for, and he fretted over if it would be proper to get her something with her having a boyfriend and their...questionable past. And yet...he could not, well, not buy something for her. He could have just put his name on her gift from Lian, but he didn't. He swallows hard and leans down to quietly pick up another bulb to hang carefully upon the tree limb, hidden from view. Normally it's REALLY hard to hide from a Kryptonian as well. X-ray vision, see miles away, they can hear your heart beating, super senses of smell, etc. Plus they don't get physically exhausted from anything short of a knock down drag out fight with Darkseid. But right now Kara's so -mentally- fatigued that she's not even thinking about anything, internally focusing on the couch. She barely even notices the tree (let alone people hiding behind it) other than the oddness that a tree would be in a home, but Clark explained about that Christmas ritual. No, she's mainly focusing on the couch and how she's going to lie down on it and watch TV. Maybe watch that 'Miracle on 34th Street movie that apparently has been on every channel for days but she hasn't had a chance to watch it once. Kara looks over at Lian and smiles as she bounds over. "Hey kiddo." she says. "Why are you putting popcorn on the tree? Is that something you normally do too?" She looks over at the TV. Oh Toon Titans. Yay.... argh. She grins at Lian. "You got me a present? Oh that's so nice of you, thank you Lian. I got you one also. Are you going to be going to bed soon because of ... Santa Claus?" She remembers Clark telling her about Saint Nick too, though honestly she thinks Clark sounds like he believes in Santa being real from how he talks about it. "I actually got lots of presents for everyone, but I'll make sure they're under the tree soon." Mia looks over at Roy, behind the tree as well on the ladder, wondering why Roy shushed her before Kara came in. Also why are they HIDING? She notes Roy's present, and hopes he remembered to get her the shoes she was wanting. She paid Lian $5 to make sure the little squirt mentioned how 'Aunt Mia' really wanted those shoes. She points to her ear as if to mention the whole 'she has super hearing' thing... but lo and behold, Kara's not even paying attention! There wasn't much of a shush, being he was behind the tree, and he only knew Kara was there after Lian's greeting. But there was a sharp intake of breath that Mia may have mistaken for a shush! And he got very, very quiet - obviously trying not to draw attention to himself. Yep, that's Roy. Lian says, "I'm not putting popcorn on the tree, I'm eating it!" It just has a bunch on the floor cause she made a mess. But she picks up the butter covered bowl and stands up wobbly. She walks over to Kara, and offers her some, "Want some?" She then beams a smile at Supergirl! "I got a prewent! I still have the comet! I like the comet!" Her eyes then get really wide, "I like prewents! Do you Supergirl? I told Uncle Dick that I wanted a mask just like him. I got a red one, but I wanted a black one for when I play dress up. Daddy says I can have Robin and Nightwing costumes for Christmas, so I can dress up like them, just like Uncle Batman!" She means like she dresses up as Uncle Batman, not Uncle Batman dressing up as Robin and Nightwing. Apparently, she wants the entire Bat Family collection at this rate. Kara Zor-El picks up Lian when she gets close. "Sure, I'd love some." she says as she sits down on the couch with Lian on her lap, taking a handful of popcorn and munching on it. Grinning, she says, "I'm happy you like it... Got you something even cooler this time." She thinks to herself, a Stark Vita portable game system is cool, right? At least she now has money to spend. But she also got Lian a moon rock just in case she wanted one of those as well - she likes the idea of the little tyke becoming interested in science like she is. "Maybe you'll be Robin one day huh? Dick's mask is called a domino mask. I -love- those...." She doesn't mention how hot she thinks they look on guys because... well... she's talking to a 5 year old. Behind the tree, Mia looks over at Roy and makes kissy motions, then puts her fingers over her eyes like a mask as if to tease him. Roy rolls his eyes and shoos her away, as if not wanting to be disturbed. He hasn't worn a domino mask in some time, but Mia wears one now. Green Arrow does as well. Maybe he should get rid fo the red sunglasses, a deep frown on his face. "Domino mask!" She seems to consider that, "I wear one, so does Uncle Ollie, and Aunt Mia, and Uncle Conner." Her frown deepens, "Why doesn't daddy?" She looks up at Kara, "Uncle Tim and Uncle Dick wear them too! Do you think daddy should get one?" Mia is soooo going to have ammo after this conversation. Kara Zor-El nods, grinning at the thought of that. Boyfriend or no, she still has a little thing about Roy. Plus likes seeing guys in domino masks, so the answer to that's a no brainer. Even Dedrick had decided to re-design his costume and was going to include a domino mask primarily because he knows how much Kara likes them on a guy. "Oh definitely. I think he'd look really good in one. It takes a special guy to be able to pull off a domino mask. It's what all the cool kids wear." She gives Lian a little hug. "So what's happening on Toon Titans? How many times did I say 'Great Scott' this time?" Mia is trying her best to not tease Roy right now. Stuff like this needs to be saved for when there are more witnesses to make it even more embarrassing. And Roy turns beat red, working on the last few decorations and starting to panic about what to do now! Oh gawd! Lian says, "But daddy is cool! He better start wearing one so he can be cool guy like me!" Lian doesn't quite catch the undertones of what Kara is saying. But when asked about the Great Scott, she says, "I lost count. Why don't you say it for real?" Roy finally looks over at Mia, pleading for help as he tosses some stupid tinsel up in the back. He looks a little panicked, like he really doesn't want to step into the room openly in the middle of a conversation like this! Talk about awkward for a guy! Mia sees Roy needs her help. So she quietly gets off the step ladder, pats Roy on the back. ... And gives him a firm push out from behind the tree. Supergirl says, "Roy! Oh... hi Roy! Look Lian, it's your daddy." Now she's paying attention to her super senses and hears Mia behind the tree as well. Quick bit of X-Ray vision and she says, "Hi Mia!" Mia's hand waves from behind the tree. "Y'ello! Just doing some last minute decorations for Santa's yearly visit! Roy has something he wants to ask you!" Thanks Mia. Thanks so much. So very much. Roy's expression is one of great annoyance! "I didn't get you the shoes." Revenge! But he then smiles at those about, "Hey, didn't notice anyone else joined." He then moves over to Kara and Lian, leaning down to kiss the top of Lian's head. "Just thirty more minutes, then bedtime sweet pea," giving her a smile. He then nods toward Kara, "Tell Vanguard Merry Christmas for me, will you?" He then starts to head for the door. He hopes his pounding heart wasn't noticed, though he hopes the reminder to Mia that Supergirl /has/ a boyfriend was clear. Mia is usually really good on picking up on stuff like that. Lian just looks at Supergirl a little funny, "I know." She has absolutely no problem talking about her daddy as if he isn't here, when he really is. But she then pouts up at her daddy when he kisses her and tells her, her bedtime deadline. "But I wanted to see Santa!" Her tone is whining. Then when Roy exits the living room, Lian whispers, "He likes it when I pretend I believe in Santa. I already caught him leaving Santa's prewents to me out last year." Kara Zor-El smiles. "I must have been more out of than I thought to not pick up on you being here. I'll definitely do that. I just met his parents yesterday, actually. They're really nice people - his mother showed me pictures of him when he was Lian's age." She grins at how embarrassed Dedrick was. Sort of how Roy is looking right now - wonder why Roy's embarrassed. She whispers back to Lian, "Maybe he was helping Santa. I mean... a single person going all around the world in one night delivering presents and flying ... not THAT impossible is it? But he could still outsource a bit - your daddy's into helping out people, right?" She grins a bit. It's true though, in a world of reality warpers, people with superhuman strength and speed, magic super-sorcerers - how is Santa 'impossible?' True, she's never seen Santa in Antarctica, but he's supposed to be at the NORTH pole - maybe it's some sort of dream-scape world or something (something she'll soon learn is the case if she ever gets to watch Miracle on 34th Street). Mia grins and heads over to Lian. "C'mon squirt.... you know Santa won't come if he sees a little ninja kid up." She scoops up Lian and whispers to her, "I thought you fed him the lines about the shoes. The Almarez pumps?" she asks her little cohort in crime as she walks out after Roy to put Lian into bed. Met...the parents? Roy pauses at the doorway and glances back, he smiles a little awkwardly, "Congrats Kara. Sounds like things are getting really serious, meeting the folks." He gives her a playful salute, "Made it further than I ever did in a relationship already!" He is then in the hallway and down the hall. His stomach doesn't feel so good, and he has about thirty minutes to calm it down before he has to go fetch Lian for bed. Lian seems thoughtful, after Kara responded to her when her daddy was gone, "I never thought of that before!" She is then scooped up by Mia, leaving the popcorn bowl behind, "But daddy said thirty minutes!" But when Mia mentions the pumps, she nods, "Yep, yep, daddy got them! I get my candy, right?" Totally bribed, hook, line, and sinker.